Mario Rugby
Mario Rugby is a Mario sports game for the Zenze, Nintendo Switch and Horizon. Mario Rugby features rugby balls in a larger scale of Mario sports games. The game is like the rugby sevens. Gameplay Mario Rugby features a rugby sevens-style gameplay with basketball gameplay from Mario Sports Mix and Mario Hoops 3-on-3 games. To earn a point, the player has to place the ball on the tryline. To earn 3 points, the player has to throw the ball over the top of tryline. The game is won when the team shoots more goals after the second half ends. Characters Character Types According to The Random Block, the game has 6 character types: * Balancer - A player who has balanced stats. * Catcher - A character who can catch the ball thrown from any distance. * Speedster - A character who can run fast and is the best for scoring. * Goalie - A character who can defend the goals. * Scrum-Halfy - A character who is the best in performing scrums. * Trickster - A character who can score a goal from far places. Default * Mario * Luigi * Princess Peach * Princess Daisy * Rosalina * Yoshi * Birdo * Toad * Toadette * Wario * Waluigi * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Koopa Troopa * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Mii (Bonus) Unlockable * Kamek * Hammer Bro * Dry Bones * Dry Bowser * King Boo * Boo * Luma * Boom Boom * Pom Pom * Lakitu Special Moves Each character has 1 Ground Special move and 1 Air Special move. Ground Specials * Flaming Burst (Mario) - Mario and the ball get encased in fire. Mario punches the ball to make roll into the tryline. * Tornado (Luigi) - Luigi's ball gets trappen in a tornado and is taken to the tryline. * Love Ball (Peach) - Peach dazes the ball using her love, so the ball is encased by a pink fireball that reaches the tryline. * Blossom (Daisy) - Daisy acts her ball as a soccer ball, that pounds to make an earthquake and roll into the tryline. * Comet Creater (Rosalina) - Rosalina is surrounded by many comets and throws the ball to rocket as a comet into the tryline. * Egg Roll (Yoshi) - Yoshi bowls the ball using his egg, and the ball is taken to the tryline by Yoshi's egg. * Ball Hatchling (Birdo) - Birdo swallows the ball and hatches it out to reach the tryline. * Shroom Line (Toad) - Toad creates a line of Mushrooms (either horizontal or vertical) which the ball bounces along to get into the tryline. * Shroom Bounceback (Toadette) - Toadette creates a line of Mushroom punches that kick both herself and the ball into the tryline. * Garlic Attack (Wario) - Wario breathes a garlic by his mouth and creates some gas to make the ball reach the tryline. * Waluigiball (Waluigi) - Waluigi uses a special contraption to warp his ball into the tryline. * Shell Slide (Bowser) - Bowser hides in his shell and slides through the whole rugby field to drop his ball into the tryline. * Paintbrush (Bowser Jr.) - Bowser Jr. creates a line of paint with his Paintbrush for the ball to travel toward the tryline.